The goal of this interagency agreement is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification (or hazard assessment) activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. These studies capitalize on NIOSH's unique access to occupationally-exposed populations, and utilize NIOSH's expertise to complement NTP and NIEHS' capabilities. Under this agreement NIOSH will provide a real world context for NIEHS/NTP toxicology studies. To achieve this, NIOSH will characterize occupational exposure using a multidisciplinary approach to include toxicology, epidemiology, engineering, industrial science, and occupational medicine. The purpose of this project is to assess occupational exposure to bisphenol A (BPA) in a cross-section of industries and jobs where BPA is either produced or processed. Exposure to BPA will be assessed by collecting urine, air and skin wipe samples from workers over two work days. Information needed to interpret the exposure data such as tasks performed, personal protective equipment worn, engineering controls, hygiene practices, upset events, and potential non-occupational sources of BPA exposure will also be collected.